1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a printing and trimming apparatus which enables the image of a negative film frame to be trimmed or cropped as desired when it is printed on a sheet of photographic paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the image of a negative film frame is printed on a sheet of photographic paper, trimming is sometimes effected by varying the degree of magnification. The conventional printing and trimming operation has heretofore been carried out by an operator in a manual operation in which a portion of a sample sheet of photographic paper or a negative film frame is designated as an area which is to be trimmed or cropped and the operator effects a printing and trimming operation while visually checking the designated area.
Accordingly, the conventional printing and trimming operation involves a disadvantageously low working efficiency and an unfavorably high production cost.